Dragon & Fairy
by KianaHanji
Summary: An 8-chapter GaLe fanfiction, with many other ships involved. Rated M for potty mouths and slight fluff.
1. 1: Shadow Gear Falls

Dragon &amp; Fairy

Chapter 1: Shadow Gear Falls

Lucy's POV:

On my way to the guild hall! Those boys in the boar keep telling me that I'll fall in, but that's yet to have happened. Plue, however, is a different story. When I got there, Natsu was sitting on a bench near the guild hall. "Natsu, why are you out here?" I asked. He looked up at my and said," Hey Lushi!" with a slur. He's drunk, isn't he? "What are you on?" I said. "The bench!" His reply came in a giggle followed by a hiccup. Yup. He's drunk. I scoffed and walked into the guild hall, leaving the drunken dragon-child to his own business. Mira and Lizzana were crowded around a very sad Jet and Droy. "Mira, what's going on?" I asked. "Levy quit Shadow Gear and ran out on these poor guys without a reason." She answered, quietly. "Levy!" the miserably boys cried in unison. It's not like Levy to do that. I'd better go find her.

Narrator's POV:

"Lily, get up!" Gajeel yelled. Lily practically flipped to his feet. "Are we going to train today?" he asked. Gajeel nodded. He picked up that humongous sword of his and the pair departed for the waterfall they always trained at. When they got there, Lily drew his sword and started destroying one of the trees with insane speed. Gajeel sat under the waterfall and closed his eyes. Lily heard footsteps and stopped. "Who's there?!" he yelled. Levy came out form the foliage. "It's just me Lily. Calm down." she said, rather loudly. "Some other time. We're in the middle of training shrimp." Gajeel said. "I-It's Levy. I quit Shadow Gear. I don't have a team anymore." She said, quietly. He stood up and looked at her in shock. "I wasn't serious about that squirt." Gajeel responded, rather coldly. "S-sorry, I just..." she stuttered. "Just what Levy?" he nearly yelled at the solid script wizard. "I actually wanted to form a team with you!" Levy screamed out, to top his yelling. "Why not. Just you, me, and Lily." Gajeel smiled, reaching out a hand to her. Levy smiled, and took his hand. –Chapter One End-

(A/N: Sorry if that was too short, I don't get alot of time. And I don't know why, but I like writing short chapters, but hey, there's going to be 8 of em'.)


	2. 2: Realizations

Chapter 2: Realizations.

Gajeel's POV:

We went to the request board to get out first job as a team. Luckily Mira and a sick-looking Natsu were the only ones there. Scowling, I said "Thought you only got sick on vehicles ya pyro." Weakly, he responded, "Too…much…sake..." (A/N: Sake is the Japanese word for beer.) I'll bet my life savings that it's Cana's fault. I proceeded to the request board where Levy was, browsing the jobs. I pointed out a job with a 100,000 jewel reward that required a translator and a dragon slayer. She gave me an uneasy look, telling me that it seemed uncomfortably fitting for the two of us. I nodded, saying, "It's a bit coincidental, but it's got an intriguing reward." She laughed out her next words, "Yeah, lets do it!" I brought the job over to Mira so she could sign off on it. "Who's your translator?" she asked, reading over the job. I simply pointed to the bluenett that was leaving the guild hall to get Lily. Her eyes widened. "Levy? Didn't she just quit Shadow Gear?" she questioned I simply nodded to answer, I didn't feel like talking all that much, it was a sensiti-Wait…why is she glowing? "Levy quit…Shadow gear…to be on a team…with you?" she said, quietly, giving me the chills. "Y-yeah, c-calm down Mirajane" I stuttered. "You kidnapped her, tortured her, and now she wants to team with you? Of all people?!" she yelled, her rage obviously present. "Well, I, uh-" Levy saved me with her intrusion. "There's a reason I quit, other than to just be on a team with Gajeel" she whispered. Mira demanded answers. Levy gave in and spat it out. "Although Gajeel hurt me at first, form that point on, he protected me, over and over again…after that, I-I started to grow feelings for him I still can't understand…" tears ran down the solid script wizard's face. "I'm lost and confused; all I know is that I feel…I feel safe around him, like I can trust him with my life. I know he can protect me, 10-fold the amount that Jet and Droy can…so, I feel…like he really cares about me, that his iron-plated heart lets me and only me in, because…he cares…even if he wont admit it." -Chapter 2 End-

(A/N: Sorry for another short one, the next one will be longer, I promise.)


End file.
